Roy the capitive first ISSUE chapter 1
by jadedragonkat
Summary: OMG! :o Sorry everyone! if you have been reading roy the captive that was suppose to be the 2nd chapter please read this first.....Roy falls for peach and Marth goes insane! READREVIEW insane love story! made chapters 6 and 7 for ROY FANGIRLS ONLY! no chi


Could this love be real?

Jadedragon is here! and this is my second story since i started here at the fabulous enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: awww...come on...you guys know i don't own any of SSBM characters:'(

Roy and marth were walking through the courtyard talking about the smash girls that had entered the contest.

"I tellin' you marth, peach is waaaaaaaaaay hotter than zelda, samus, or jigglypuff!" protested roy.

"what the hell is wrong with you! zelda is waaaaaaaaaaaaay cuter that peach or the others!" declared marth.

"what's wrong with you man! peach is just TO much!" sang roy.

"whatever! zelda is TOO fine!" cried marth.

"why are we even arguing about this crap...we both know that peach goes with mario and zelda goes with link...so why are we even talking about this!" said roy.

"well your right, they have guys and we have none...uhhh girls i mean!" said marth blushing.

Roy wasn't paying one lick of attention to the nervous marth. he was paying attention to peach in her pink jogging suite, running along side zelda and samus, chatting it up about nothing.

"hey roy, what are you looking at? STOP THAT!" hollered marth.

"WHAT? DAMN!" screamed roy.

'uhhh...i have to go...to the bath room!" screamed marth running to the bathroom not actually having need to go.

"-sob- oh my precious roy, i love you so, and yet you are not gay,and you want peach. i try to make sure you maintain the fact that i'm srtaight too, but i'm not! i'm just not!" he said looking at a pic of roy.

later on it was time foor dinner and roy and peach walked through the castle to the cafe' together.

"Hey peach...do you and mario..you know...go together?" roy said blushing.

"uh-uh not anymore...i got tired of him fondling the other girls he saved. so we spit up...uhh why?" peach said.

"well i was wondering if you wanted sit next to me at dinner and i donnu. talk." said roy.

"ok, i would love too!" sang the happy peach.

So now it was finally dinner time. marth was holding his plate, looking for his secret lover roy. he began frowning, and felf limelighted when he could find roy. then he looked next the far left part of the cafe' and saw peach, sitting next to the seat roy usllay sat in. he walked over quietly and sat in front of roy's seat. --he usally sits next roy, but as you know, roy is sitting next to peach this time.

"uhhh say peach, don't you usally sit next to jigglypuff? at that table over there?" marth said through cleched angry teeth.

"nah..i told them i was sitting over here next to roy today, he and i are going to talk." said peach

--oh, just for the record roy is still getting his plate so he isn't at the table yet!--

"oh ok, but he and i usally sit next to each other, so if you don't mind, and i don't mean to be rude, but could you move over here and let me have that seat." said marth.

"sorry marth, but we have private things to talk about write now, maybe if we don't sit with each other tommorow you can have this seat." said peach.

"hey peach! hey marth! said roy finally making it over to the table.

"hey roy, i usally sit next to you, tell peach to move it or lose it." said the mad marth.

"don't talk like that around her! come on marth, let her sit here! she's gonna anyway." said roy.

"thank you roy, now anyhoo...let's talk like you said." said peach eating some mashed potatoes. --mmmmm mashed potatoes.--

"well peach i wanted to say i like you...a lot and i wanted to be your new boyfriend...uhhh! you know as soon as we get to know each other! and if you can't because of that old relationship...that's cool i can toally wait! and i..." roy was cut of by peach.

"roy! roy! it's cool, i'll be your girlfriend now...we can get to know each other in my room." said peach.

"WHAT! LISTEN YOU HOE! ROY ISN'T GONNA GET TO KNOW YOU THAT WAY! SO BACK OFF!" shouted marth so loud everyone for everyone to turn and look in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MARTH! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! IF YOU WANNA TALK TO HER LIKE A DOG, YOU CAN SAY THAT TO ME! CAUSE I AINT GONNA LET YOU SAY THAT TO HER!" roy spat back.

"i'm sorry roy, i didn't mean to ruin your relationship with marth as far as friends go i hope." said peach with tears welting in her eyes.

she got up and walked to her room.

" AND BY THE WAY MARTH... MY ROOM HAS VIDOE GAMES..AND I CAN TELL SOMEONES PERSONALITY BY PLAYING THEM ON THE GAME YOU IDIOT! that's how i can get to know someone better than just talking!" she said.

"damn you marth! all i wanted was to have a girlfriend...and you ruin it, we aint friends anymore!" he said running after peach.

Meanwhile marth ran to his room crying and sobbing -author rolls her eyes- he locked the door roy can't get in because they have the same dorm room and marth is the only one with a key. he buried his face in a pillow and started crying and sobbing softly.

"ass! ass! i'm such an ass! how could i say that! and now my love roy isn't even so much as my friend! i need him! i have to have him! i must kiss those soft lusious lips! not give them up to peach! i have to have it with him! i must!" cried marth.

Meanwhile roy was in peach's room comforting her as she sobbed really loud.

"it's ok peach, you won't have to worry about marth anymore. we aren't friends anymore, so there's no reason to be upset and worry about him being around us ever again." he said -how sweet-

"no roy, you don't understand. i didn't want to come between you and marth. before i sit in that seat, you guys were so close. and now, because of me..." her sentence was cut off by roy, gently kissing her on the lips.

and here comes trouble, marth is about to come apoligize to peach and roy, but he opens the door...and...

"ROY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT NOW!" he screamed between tears.

"LOOK HERE YOU ASSHOLE, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND PEACH! STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES AND OUT OF OUR WAY! YOU HAVE NOTHING MORE TO DO IN MY LIFE! GET OUT!" sreamed roy.

"but...roy...i.." he said pitifully in tears.

"GET OUT!" and with that, roy slammed the door so hard a crack came splitting down the door.

marth ran to his and roy's room and sobbed and sobbed.

"this isn't how it's gonna go down, i will do anything to have him with me, and in me now...-ewww- i know what i can do, but i need to think this through... I WILL..."

ha ha ha ha ha ha! nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! you have to read the naxt chapter to find out, it might be here by now, so go on and read it! read it! READ IT NOW! ...and please review this chapter and the next...and the next...and the next...and the next...


End file.
